Accidental Love
by Jorisho
Summary: A certain businessman falls in love to another in a very unlikely situation. More inside. I'm not that good in making summaries you know. Mirsan fic. Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1 In the office

Author's Notes: Well, hello there guys. It's my first time to do a fanfic so please bear the mistakes that you are going to encounter while the story progressed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or even the characters. If I did, I would be very rich by now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Accidental Love

Chapter 1 – In the office

It's just a normal day for a certain young man. He's scanning and putting his signature on the piles of papers on his table. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door startled him, making the papers fly around the small but cozy room. In came his secretary, wearing a very thin silk blouse which exposed some cleavage and a very short skirt. "What do you want! You already know that I am very busy here signing the papers of our clients. You must be sure that the thing you are going to say must mean a lot.", the man said while arranging the papers that are scattered. "I'll just have to inform you Sir Miroku that your meeting with Mister Go is moved earlier due to some things he need to do. It will be on Monday morning.", the secretary answered seductively. He nodded to his secretary, knowing that he knows where this is going, to leave his office now. She then followed his command. She closed the door behind her, leaving a wink and a flying kiss to him before doing so.

"Women are very different today, they are now the ones going after boys instead of boys going after girls.", said Miroku Ayala while smiling. Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered it immediately, thinking it was one of his clients.

"Hi Miroku!", said the girl from the other line. Miroku grumbled something to himself before answering. "Why have you called?". "Duhh! have you forgotten that we're going to have a date tonight?", said the girl. "Really, well I have many things to do here. I'm so busy.", Miroku lied. "Ok, see you next time then. Bye!", she then hang up.

He just don't want to go. He is just so tired to meet with her – the girl which is just so irritating that his head will nearly blow. He planned to break up with her sooner or later.

He planned to spend this night in relaxing himself by going to a night bar or something. He has nothing to do tomorrow since it's Sunday. He then changed attire and went to his car. He hoped to have some fun tonight.

Message: Well hoped you liked it. Please read and review. Thanks in advance.


	2. Chapter 2 In the club

Author's Notes: Well, I'm kind of free today so I'm doing this even though I only received 1 review. Thanks to **shippousangoffe** and to all the others that might have read but haven't reviewed. Well here it is. Hoped you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and even the characters in my dreams (sigh).

Accidental Love

Chapter 2 - At the club

Miroku stopped in a known night club not far away from his office. He entered the widely opened door together with the other people who wanted to run away from away from all their problems. Upon entering, he felt a little dizzy for the reason that he's not that familiar ( actually he has only gone there 3 times ) and because the music from the sound box is so loud, the unpleasant smoke from the cigars around, the chatters of the people and the constant sounds coming from the glasses and bottles of beer.

He went to one of the empty tables. A waiter approached him to take his order. " Waiter, I'll order a plate of roasted nuts and beer.", said Miroku. "Yes sir!", the waiter said but Miroku hardly heard because he's observing the people around.

Each person that went there have their own dramas. Some are muttering something to themselves, others are talking about nonsense, some are shouting at each other, and some are doing nothing. At first, nothing seemed to be interesting not until he saw a young woman drinking hard beer. He noticed her while the light is concentrated on her. Her complexion is so fair, her arms just the right size ( he just looked at her arms because her lower body is covered by the table ) and he also predicted that her legs are also smooth. What catches his attention most is her face – looks so innocent but full of mystery.

"Waiter!", said the woman, "gi-give mmme more beer!". "Ma'am, you're already drunk. Maybe..." "I don't ca..re ju..just give me more beer. May..be you're thi..thinking that I'm not go..going to pay for this. F..for your i..i..information, I'm the d..daught..ter of one of t..the mil...lio...ners of t...his city. I'm S..sa..sango A..ale..gr..grio ( Sango Alegrio).

Miroku overheard what they are talking about. He's just not sure what the girl's surname is. What he knows is that her name is Sango.

He then approached the waiter which was talking to the girl (he's the same waiter that took his order ) and canceled his order. "I'll take care of her. Give her the beer that she wants.", said Miroku while looking at Sango. "Why a..are you j..join..n..ing our conversation! A..are y..you a jerk.", said Sango while trying her best to look at Miroku's face. "O..oh you l...look so ha..hand..s...some", she said while touching his face. "Will you stop that!", said Miroku while taking her hands off his face. "A..are you g..gay?", she asked – a little hurt. She then started to cry. "Please don't cry. I'll do anything for you.", he said soothingly to the girl. "Ok, let's dance!"

At that time, the music is slow. Her arms snaked its way to his neck and his arms on her waist to prevent any more problems. They danced together, their body pressed together and their faces inches apart. Their lips are so close that he wanted to kiss those lips of hers – those lips that are so enticing yet deadly at the same time. They danced like there is no tomorrow. They danced like they are the only persons around. Miroku then felt something he has never felt before. It's like a monster inside him wants to devour the prey in front of him.

Suddenly, he just pushed her aside to stop the feeling building up in him. Sango, who thought that Miroku doesn't want her, made her way towards the platform through the thick crowd.

She went to the platform for everyone to see. She then danced there seductively. She started to unbutton her blouse from the very bottom going to the top slowly until nothing is left except her bra which exposed more of her cleavage and her belly without any markings on it. Indeed, her body is really gorgeous. She then started to unbutton her pants slowly. The boys on the crowd cheered louder. The girls are just urging her to continue what she is doing.

Miroku is now very worried. He then went to the platform, put on her his jacket and dragged her down the platform. Many boos and shouts are heard most especially the men for destroying the scene that almost unfolded in their very eyes.

A group of men then blocked Miroku's way towards the door. Sango is still with him, though still very stubborn and complaining, because she is just getting her strength to stand from the strong arms of Miroku. "Hey! Where are you going with that young lady, one of the men said while inching towards Miroku. "Why? she is my wife and you can do nothing about it." Miroku said calmly to hide the truth. "We don't believe you", said the others. "What's wrong here?", a bouncer said while approaching them. "Sir, they won't believe me that she is my wife.", Miroku said while looking at the nearly unconscious Sango, "I'll prove to you that she really is my wife, ask her." "Ma'am, are you really his wife?", said the bouncer. Due to her nearly unconscious state, she just nodded her head though she really didn't understand. "Ok, you two go ahead while I teach them a lesson.", assured the bouncer.

Just suddenly, Sango fainted. Miroku then carried her towards his car. "I can't bring Sango to my house, I'll just be tempted to do something to her. I'll just find a quiet place where she could rest.", Miroku thought while driving

Message: Thank you for reading. Hope that you like it. Please read and review. Love you all. I'll update as soon as possible. Mwuuuahh! Love you all.


End file.
